


Age, Sex, Location?

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Language, M/M, mature content, modern day AU, online dating site, strong limes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace has been talking to 'Phoenix' online for a little while now and decided to up the ante with asking 'ASL'. Then they get to talk a bit more with pictures and things begin to pick up when Ace finally sees his face with the name 'Marco' with it. Ace couldn't believe when they first met either, gods Marco was perfect. MarcoAce. Rated M strong limes and language. Oneshot! Modern AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything~!

"I don't get it, why don't you just find someone around here?" Green orbs stared to me, trying to figure out my fascination on this website I am a part of.

"Last time I did that, I met some guy who ended up being someone with a history of domestic abuse." A finger pointed to him as he soon pursed lips with a sigh and rubbed a hand through blonde hair. "What's the big deal, Sabo? It's not like I'm setting you up with anyone!"

"I just worry! You don't even know if they are telling you the truth of anything they tell or show you!" This groan left me as I sat on the couch in the living room with my phone out and soon waved it around.

"Why do you think I invite them to snapchat? You can't fake those photos." Eyes rolled, but he knew I was right. The app was something you had to take right then and there, so if they didn't add me on the app then it was a no go. "Plus, I'm careful, you know?"

"Your profile picture?" An eyebrow raised to me as I sheepishly grinned with a shrug.

"What? I love my tattoo and body? Sharing the love?" A scoff left him as I knew what he meant, it was a picture of me standing with my usual bikini briefs on with an arm up as I stood in the mirror. I had my head back so it was hidden behind my arm and my other hand held the phone to take the picture. My tribal phoenix tattoo started from my right pectoral with its beak and swirled down to my thigh where the tail stops.

I couldn't help it; I love fire with a passion and the fact that phoenixes burn and rise from their ashes had a deeper meaning to me. It represented the life I came from, not many caring for me since my father was a 'war hero' that went 'AWOL' ***** and figured I would just be like him on going off the grid. I've lived my life, being burned down as a child to rise from my ashes and leave that life behind as a whole new person. I wasn't going to let them get me down and I surely don't let it show when they talk about it. As long as you keep your mouth shut about my mother then we will be okay.

"Look, please be careful?"

"You tell me that every day." I mentioned and he scoffed at me before picking up his bag.

"I'm off to class, try not to be too lazy on your day off." I hummed to him with an eyebrow raised since I was going to retort, but held back since he needed to get going.

Watching as he went out the door, I grabbed my laptop off the coffee table and opened it up. Anticipation swirled through me as I pulled up the website called mydaybook ***** and was already logged in. Checking through comments and what pictures people liked, though I didn't have many, and then I had some messages.

Looking at them, I noticed a few that I was uninterested in as they just wanted pictures of me and then there was that one guy who is a crossdresser and wanted to paint me sometime. It was a little surprising and after sending a couple different angles of me, he said he would try to get me in to paint me for an art show (recognizing his art when he told me his name). Of course, he said that would be in a couple months to plan when and he would pay me for taking time to go to where he is, which is not too far. Besides that, I went to the name I have been wanting to see since I started chatting with them a couple days ago.

Phoenix: _'If I could go without this annoying client for a day that would be nice.'_

A snort left me at the message as I remembered what he was talking about, somewhat mentioning his job as a business guy. We had started messaging each other a little and I figured that today would be the day I asked the main question of it all. I noticed he messaged this morning at some ungodly hour like usual and began typing.

' _Drop kick him.'_

It was a joke and he was catching onto my humor, a little surprised by the first few times I used it and had to add 'jk' so he knew I was joking. Now he was more accustom to my blunt and sometimes irrational humor, joining in on it too. A _Bing_ sounded out as I noticed he messaged back pretty quickly.

Phoenix: _'Don't think my boss would like that.'_

' _Lol, prlly not.'_

A grin was on me as I was happy to know he was online now and decided now was the time.

' _ASLP?'_

I waited with baited breath as I was nervous to ask, not wanting him to get the wrong impression, but he didn't really have anything picture wise of anything about him, or even a description about him, it was like going in blind. Plus, the profile picture was merely of a phoenix (which is why I refer to him by that mostly), going with his username PhoenixBerth0988. Hell, I could be seriously wrong and this could be a female trying for me, but would hope not since I have it on my profile what my preference is.

Phoenix: _'30, male, GL.'_

A sigh of relief left me that he replied and that it was male to begin with. I relaxed back in my couch with a silly grin and was thinking about the GL part since if I was correct that would mean Grand Line and that was the city an hour from me.

Phoenix: _'P? Never seen that before.'_

' _Preference'_

Phoenix: _'?'_

Phoenix: _'It should be clear on what my preference is since you very bluntly put it on your profile.'_

A snort left me as I soon crossed legs to support the laptop and I reached for my soda whilst typing with one hand. Of course, I knew he was at least gay, but didn't know if he was into women as well or not.

' _Thanks, smarty-ass'_

Phoenix: _'Of course. Asl?'_

His humor almost made me laugh, being par with mine and loved seeing it come out more. This guy was fun to talk with and was glad when he messaged me first, complimenting my tattoo and I joked with him because of his username. Now, I was nervously rubbing hands together, hoping he didn't mind younger guys like the past couple ones I talked with and avoided the age part for a moment.

' _Male, Raftel'_

Phoenix: _'Should I be concerned on age?'_

' _I don't know, are you going to block me right afterwards?'_

Phoenix: _'If you're under 18 then yes.'_

A small laugh left me as I soon sent my next message.

' _21'_

There was a silence there and I nervously played with my soda can whilst waiting for him to reply to me.

Phoenix: _'At least you're old enough to drink'_

' _Legal to drink, lol'_

Phoenix: _'You must have been quite the troublemaker as a teen'_

I was laughing at how much that statement was true and set my drink down as I was relieved that he didn't immediately block me.

Phoenix: _'I'm guessing you're into older men since you asked if I were to block you.'_

' _Yeah, my age kind of deters them and usually they just say "oh" and bail on me'_

Phoenix: _'I figure it would be the other way around'_

' _As long as you are not the same age as my Gramps or Uncle, it's all good'_

Phoenix: _'How old are they?'_

' _Gramps is in his 50s and my uncle in his 40s'_

Phoenix: _'Good to know I qualify'_

A chuckle left me as I noticed the time and soon began moving with my laptop to my bedroom down the apartment hallway. I was going to get dressed and go out for coffee or something and I had a perfect thought as I made it to my bedroom and set my computer on my desk.

' _Do you have Snapchat?'_

Whilst I waited for my reply, I tugged off pajama pants and began grabbing my cargo shorts from the floor with a sniff to them. Smelled clean, maybe wash them tomorrow while at work. Making my way over, I noticed he had replied and I had laughed out whilst tugging the shorts on.

Phoenix: _'Do what?'_

' _It's an app'_

Phoenix: _'Stop laughing'_

' _I don't know what you are talking about'_

Phoenix: _'I can practically hear it'_

' _Lol'_

' _Anyone who would know about social media apps?'_

After that, I moved to grab my red polo shirt from my laundry basket, slipping that on, and began digging for socks. It didn't take too long to find matching pairs and sat in my chair at my desk to notice he replied.

Phoenix: _'Yes'_

' _Then I will give you my name on there and you can add me'_

Slipping on socks, I worked on dragging on my boots and lacing them as I heard the noise go off softly and viewed the screen as I finished lacing one boot.

Phoenix: _'Okay, I have to go anyways'_

' _The name is'_

' _FireFist790'_

Phoenix: _'I'll remember that. Talk later.'_

' _Bye!'_

A sigh left me as I moved to close out of everything and soon shifted to lace up my other boot. This grin found me at the anticipation on having someone to snap with soon and wasn't too surprised about him not knowing. Hell, Sabo didn't know about it and he's the same age as me. No doubt Luffy only knows about it because of his friend Nami.

Whistling to myself, I made my way to the bathroom to do my business and brush my mane down a bit. Then I found myself going to the kitchen area and grabbed a snack before grasping my phone to head out the door whilst keys and wallet were in pockets.

The day went on, mainly me taking a trail through the woods that was mapped out for you to run on for a good work out. I kept myself occupied with wondering around, taking in the fresh air, and mainly keeping busy with some phone games when I took a break at a couple benches. By the time I made it off the trail, Sabo messaged about dinner and I was soon on my way to a restaurant.

"My usual, of course." I told the waitress as she grinned to me with a giggle and I noticed my brother roll his eyes.

"Same." Sabo replied as she looked to him with flirty eyes too and was soon off to place our order since we didn't even get menus, there was no point really. "I'm getting you a sign saying you're _super gay_." A finger was pointed to me as he was stating a fact and I laughed out whilst taking a drink of soda.

"I don't think they would believe it."

"Or probably want to be your _best friend_." A sigh left him as I laughed some more at remembering his friend Koala about jumping me for being gay. I found it funny, but Sabo wasn't so amused by the fact his friend was pouncing on me because of that fact alone. She calmed down realizing my personality and was like 'huh, you both are kind of the same' and I laughed at that. It was like gay people are supposed to be majorly different and the cold hard truth is that we're not at all.

Looking to my phone, I noticed an update to my Snapchat and opened it up to see a request from a very familiar username. A grin spread across my lips as I friended him back and soon clicked to send a snap. I took a picture from under my nose so he could see my grin and that I was wearing a polo in some restaurant.

'Hey, Phoenix!'

I sent the picture as I soon noticed my brother looking to me with a raised eyebrow. A snort left me as I locked my phone and looked to him with eyebrows bouncing. This scoff left him as he drank from his soda and I laughed.

"I was only taking a picture of you, dear brother." A glare was to me as I laughed out and he rolled eyes. A noise sounded from my phone as I looked to it with a wide grin as I got a reply and opened the message to see a picture of an office area.

'Hey there, Hazard'

I was laughing lightly at the fact that he didn't take a picture of himself and that he has a nickname from my username on the website, FireHazard356. I grinned at the thought of the game where I would slowly get it out of him to take a picture of himself. Sabo was looking to me with a curious look and I merely kept a big smile as I took a picture of my drink, seeing part of my brother in the background, mainly his arm.

'Glad to know you figured it out'

I sent the tease of a message and was chuckling lightly whilst putting the phone to the side.

"I see you added someone to your snapchat, who is he?" Interest showed as I stuck my tongue out playfully and he snorted.

"Just someone I have been talking to."

"What does he look like?" I gave a pout as he soon sighed out with eyes rolling. "Oh great, how old is he?"

"None of your business!" I stuck my tongue out as I knew Sabo wasn't too keen on my older men preference. A deep frown was on him at my words and soon our food was presented. "Mh, thanks, Rina!" A blush showed as she smiled with a charming look and giggled with a small twist.

"Thanks, Ace! Enjoy your food! You too, Sabo!" She mentioned with a flutter in her step as she moved away and my brother rolled his eyes.

"Look, it is my business."

"Come on, Sab! Drop it already!" I complained as he soon took his fork to stab at his pasta with a frown to me.

"I just worry about all this internet fiasco business!" I groaned whilst noticing my phone and checked to see the new snap where it showed his coffee mug and some pens and papers scattered around the edges.

'On a date?'

A snort left me as I took a picture of my food and soon had the bar up for a message.

'Worst date ever, jk. Its my brother'

I sent the message with a chuckle as I began eating my burger with vigor, Sabo ignoring it all as he continued about something Luffy had done. It seemed like his friends knew to go to him about certain things since I usually laughed off our little brother's antics.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Snapchatting Phoenix became a regular thing where we didn't even greet each other much since we just continued where the other left off. It was fun, seeing his life through pictures and what he did, in some sense. I messed with him, calling him a pencil pusher and he joked I was a floor worker. It was true, though, I helped with stocking at the local book stores, being a chain so they would have me spread out to each one on different days. I mainly worked late mornings, sometimes late nights, and was getting full time for it.

I wasn't complaining.

I always liked the labor side of things, not one for school, and this helped a lot with relieving some pressure from Sabo. He has a part time job, not letting it interfere with school, but still helped with paying for things. Our building manager is a close friend of our Gramps so we got a good deal and I sometimes help with anything he needs, including filling in as the repair boy for certain things.

**Bing!**

A groan left me as I was sprawled on my stomach with my head rising from my arm and glanced to my phone. I had been half awake, but the noise roused me enough to grasp at it off the charger platform. Eyes found the update being from snapchat and opened it up to notice a picture of a keyboard on a laptop.

'Good morning.'

This snort left me as I moved to reply and smirked with a hum of mischief planned. We have been talking for a little over two weeks now and I have only gotten a picture of his shoes at one point. I decided to pick up my game and angled the phone so you could see the top of my messy hair and along my back and notice the blanket draped over my butt that was perky by being worked into shape. I made sure to duck my head down when I took the picture so you couldn't see my forehead, just my unruly hair, and then I peered up to notice it being perfect.

'You're up too damn early'

I sent the snap as I was smirking and chuckling as I soon rolled to my side and checked up on some things on my social media sites before I got a snap back. The cocky feeling was through me as I soon opened it and about sputtered out.

'Maybe I should greet you early more often'

The picture was of a grey suit and dark blue tie loosened just a bit up to let the cream-colored shirt collar open to show the sharp collarbones. What got me stirring the most with a groan is those lips showing a very amazing smirk, quirked just right. Stubble, blonde, showed on his jawline and I was about dying from the craving of seeing more of him. From what I saw, the picture gone now, he had to have short hair or be bald. It would be a first for me if he was bald, but that's not a bad thing at all.

Moving to sit up and cursing my body that was riled up, I took my phone to take a picture of my feet together and had a view of my calves on the bed, but that's it.

'Damn it, you ARE holding back'

I claimed as I have mentioned through the messenger part, when he would get tired of the snaps and just type to me, that he was holding back from me. He claimed innocence and I scoffed to him, which had him laughing as he started using _'lol'_ more often. I know most people won't be laughing when using that, but I still find it as a means of them finding humor in something and that was enough.

A hand ruffled my hair as I moved to the shared bathroom with a shower on my mind. My phone went off as I made it to have feet on the cool tiling and enjoyed the smell of lavender, noticing the air freshener making a sprit when I walked into the room. I opened the app as I moved to turn on the shower and it was just his tie this time, making me roll eyes.

'You smirk at me all the time, seemed appropriate for that picture'

That was true, I sent snips of my smirking mouth and clothed torso mainly when feeling cocky or he is being too humorous for his own good. This hum left me in thought at the words used and I took a picture of the shower head.

'What would be appropriate for a face picture?'

Hovering over the send button, I breathed out heavily as I soon build my courage up and sent the message. A grin was on me as I sent it and set my phone to the side before climbing in. Yeah, I wasn't wearing any underwear, amusing, right? Not quite; all my clothes were in the dryer since I had to wash everything last night, realizing I had no more clean underwear. Luckily our apartments had small washer and dryer units in the hall so we didn't have to go far for them.

Finishing up in my shower, knowing a message waits for me, I dried off properly and grasped my phone. Making my way to the dryer, I stopped at the new snap I received. It was mainly a view out his office window, seeing it times before, and the message across it had me staring in surprise.

'Show me your face and I'll show you mine.'

A grin was on me in excitement and soon I whined that I wasn't looking my best, but ignored it as I went for some underwear. Pulling those on in the hallway and soon hanging my towel back up, I moved to my bedroom. A nervous flare was in my stomach as I soon had the camera fully on my face and showed a smile.

'My name is Ace'

I decided to go with that since it felt like I could at least introduce myself now, we were getting along pretty great. A big part of me was nervous to send the message, not wanting him to know what I looked like. The mystery would be gone from that aspect, but there was so much more I didn't know about him. My thumb pressed the send button before I could bail and nervously put my phone to the side to get dressed.

Nerves spiked as I heard the sound of getting one back whilst in the process of changing. I forced my way through to completely put on clothes before moving to my phone whilst swallowing the lump. I opened the app and saw the message from him. Tapping it open, my breath caught and I screenshot the picture with a silly grin on my face.

'Marco.'

A giggle was leaving me as I took in the picture of his face finally and flopped myself back on the bed. Gleaming blue eyes, blonde hair on top of his head, and damn that lazy expression looked so good on him! I even noticed two piercings in his ear and I was laughing out as I couldn't believe it! This attractive son of a bitch was _actually_ interested in **me**! This should be a crime on how attractive he is and that he was into some early twenties guy like me with silly freckles on my face.

Taking a picture of myself grinning as I lay back on my bed, I replied to him.

'It's a crime to look that good, damn it!'

Sending it, I was rolling around on my bed, happy to know I may have found a decent guy who looks amazing in my eyes. Though, personally, I think I may have liked him either way because that personality certainly made up for it. The message came back as I glanced to my clock, noticing I needed to make my way over to Ms. Nico's apartment to fix her sink. Sitting up, I opened the message as it showed his face again whilst smiling smugly this time.

'Those freckles look cute on you'

Heat flared to my cheeks at the mentioning and I whined out with my head shaking with complaints. _No fair!_ He's not allowed to call me cute! Especially looking that damn good while doing it! It's hard to be mad at him for it and I huffed out as I made my way through the home to make one of those hot pockets for breakfast. I took a picture with my lips pursed whilst looking away and soon typed my message.

'I am not cute, stupid'

Beginning to get a move on, I chowed down on my food as I was also drinking from a glass with water in it. I resisted the urge to check my phone as I ate my food and soon went to go brush my teeth. Once getting all finished up, I made my way out with everything to the fourth floor, taking the stairs. Checking my phone, I saw it was him holding a hand over his mouth and looked to be amused with those small crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

'You don't support that very well.'

A huff left me as I took a quick picture of my tongue stuck out and typed.

'Got to fix something, talk when I can'

Sending that, I put my phone away as I approached the apartment door numbered 46 to knock on it. It only took a minute before it opened to show a tall woman with dark hair and a big bosom that she surprisingly kept discreet for her size. I wasn't interested into that though and merely considered her pale blue eyes as she smiled to me.

"Good evening, Ace." The greeting had me grin whilst returning one as she invited me in and was soon showing me the problem.

Luckily it wasn't a major problem and was easy to fix with the tool kit she had since each room came with a simple one. If it would have been worse, I would have called Rayleigh automatically to get a professional here. Robin was grateful as usual and offered some tea before I head off for a short shift today, filling in for a part-timer. I do enjoy her company; she is very intelligent and gives good advice when needed. At this point of time, I checked my phone to notice a snap where it was facing out towards the window now.

'One day I am throwing my brother out this'

A laugh left me, startling Robin and I waved a hand in apology. She merely chuckled in amusement as I moved my phone to take a picture of my tea cup before me.

'I don't think your dad would approve, lol'

"A good friend?" Robin inquired as I sent the snap and was looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I like him." Those words were enough for her as she gave me a knowing smile.

"So, this one is a good catch, I presume?" She commented as she knows of my past relationships and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, better than my past ones most definitely." A look was there and I couldn't get my grin off me as I knew she wanted to know. "Well, he's some type of businessman, not too far from here either. We kind of was just messaging for a while and not really showing ourselves, getting to know each other more in personality." Eyebrows were up in surprise and I laughed lightly at that. "I know, right? I was surprised with myself since most are asking for downstairs shots on the first day, well and that one guy who wants to paint me wanted some sneak peeks of full body. But nah, we have been talking mainly and actually today I got to see his face!" Excitement rolled from me as I was extremely happy about that and she smiled fondly.

"He sounds good for you, Ace." I was surprised by the words and could feel my cheeks redden with heat, but was holding a smile.

"You think?" The question was serious and this giggle left her as she took a sip before kept a smile to me.

"Of course, you sound really happy." A smile stayed as I took a drink before answering the snap. It was of the floor this time, making me assume he was in a meeting by the way a chair next to him was in view with someone wearing tan heels.

'You have a sister?'

Questioning went through me as I noticed where I took a picture and could only think I took a picture of Robin's chest, _oh goodness_. A small laugh left me at that before looking to the woman who was merely gazing in amusement.

"Oops, I accidently got a shot of you in the last picture." This giggle left her and I soon got up to go around the table and held the phone up to get a picture of both of us. She smiled with a knowing gaze as if she was telling Marco she already knew about him. I pulled away to type a reply.

'Tenant/neighbor, fixed the sink for her. Like a sister.'

The snap was sent as I hummed out in my way of contentment and Robin waved a hand out for me to sit. I took my seat back and drank from my cup as Robin merely kept the silence as she seemed to be waiting, probably to know the reply. She knew I wasn't even the slightest interested, not that she ever planned on it, but she did like me enough to mention I was a friend of hers to people. A snap came back as it was a picture of the floor again, making me amused on that before reading it.

'Oh, that makes sense'

"He said that makes sense, which I hope. He knows I'm not interested in women at all." She chuckled as I took a picture of myself with a grin and typed a short message.

'Don't get in trouble'

I know that, depending on meeting, some people they meet don't like when the others are distracted. It must be a company meeting, since he replied pretty quickly, and most of his colleagues are close friends or his brothers. They are not related just like Sabo, Luffy, and I; but they claim themselves as a big family.

"I should go, it's about time to get to work."

"Have a good day, Ace."

**-o-o-o-o-**

The city was lively like usual and I was grinning big as I stopped on the sidewalk to look up. Excitement boiled in my body as I raised my phone to take a picture of the skyscrapers on my snapchat. My body thrummed as I couldn't believe I was here for the day with nothing to do, tagging along with my brother since he was doing some extra credit somewhere.

'Which one are you in?'

The question was sent to Marco as I knew in one of these tall buildings was the blonde. We have been talking even more the past month and I was happy to know he was liking our chats, mentioning it before. Grand Line is always this rambunctious and I actually enjoyed it, but do love my calmer area, not that it contends to the country side like Foosha. Raftel is like a smaller city, no skyscrapers, but they had a bunch of major buildings. The feel of my phone vibrating had me look to it as I got a picture of his surprised face.

'You're in Grand Line?'

A chuckle left me as I took a picture to show myself on the street and added my reply.

'Yep. That Green Bean Café looks good!'

I sent the reply as I soon made my way to said café with a hum in excitement. People were chattering, cars in my ear as they were driving down the busy street, and the sound of sales are heard. It was a nice feeling hearing everything and soon I moved into the building with a 'thank you' to the woman who held open the door. Seating myself at a corner booth, I held up the menu with a hum at trying something new since the last time I was here.

"Welcome to Green Beans! I'm Haruta and I will be your server today!" A grin was beaming down at me as I looked to the waiter with a wide grin as well.

"Awesome! Let me get a strawberry-banana smoothie to start!" The brunette nodded happily as he wrote it down with a hand flicking out.

"Be back shortly with that for ya!"

"Thank you!" I commented and he was walking away while I went back to my menu. Hums left me as I skimmed the sandwiches and a lot of them sounded good and it was becoming hard to pick one. I did a little game of eenie-meanie to soon decide and grinned as it sounded delicious.

"Ace…" My name spoken in a deep tone surprised me as I noticed someone by my table and soon looked up in shock as blue orbs were viewing me in his own surprise.

"Marco?" The name left me as he was staring down at me and the heat tickling my cheeks couldn't be hidden as I soon grinned. "No way! You came to see me!" I laughed lightly as he smiled and soon I waved a hand out. "Sit! Sit!" I spoke excitedly as he took the spot across from me and I began shifting as I was nervous to be right in front of the blonde. Like, fuck, he looked amazing in person and I tried not to undress him with my eyes in person. _Pictures did not do him justice!_

"I was right, those freckles are cute on you." The words brought a blush to my cheeks and I complained to him with a whine. A chuckle left him as I grinned with one of my boots rubbing my calf in a nervous gesture.

"Where's your glasses?" I teased back as he snorted with a smirk and soon I heard a surprised noise.

"Ah, Marco!" The waiter was looking to the blonde with a look of recognition and I was a little surprised.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him about this, Haruta." A finger pointed with a serious glare and the brunette blinked in surprise before a hand was moving over his mouth like a zipper.

"I want no cleaning duty for two months." Haruta replied and I was a little surprised with my confusion as the two stared to each other.

"Fine, but I will double it if you peep, got me, brat?" The stern tone came out, sending a shiver down my spine as I liked it.

"Deal!" A chuckle was out as eyes looked to me knowingly and I blinked in confusion. "You ready to order?" This amused grin was showing and I looked to Marco with questioning and he sighed out with a hand rubbing at his neck.

"Sure, I want the lunch number eight and ten with a double order of fries." Shock was to me as the waiter laughed out before jotting it all down and took my menu.

"Right away!" The male disappeared as I noticed my smoothie on the table and grinned as I began drinking from it.

"Haruta is one of my brothers." I stopped to view up as he had an elbow on the table and chin resting in his hand as he viewed me.

"That would make sense. I assume, so is the other guy you mentioned?" The question left me as I smiled happily, since I was pleased I tagged along for the day.

"Yes, and he's already been begging me to show him a picture of you." I raised an eyebrow and he held a hand out as if to give him a minute. "He would track you down to find out who you are."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Being pestered twenty-four-seven?" A laugh left me at that as I felt the jitters in me still stir and enjoyed every bit of it. "Why are you in the city anyways? Not that I mind, yoi." The last part was added with a smirk and I grinned to him before taking a quick sip of my drink.

"Sabo is doing a cadaver class at the University here and I had the day off, so I thought I'd get out." I mention with a grin as I soon noticed one of my plates, both sandwiches on it and then a plate of fries.

"Here you are, blackhole." Haruta gave a small tease and I merely laughed at that before he plopped next to me in the booth with a grin, not at all bothering me.

"Don't, Haruta…" A groan left Marco as he glared to the brunette next to me as I began on one of my sandwiches.

"So, you're the one making our brother into a giggling school girl?" The question had me stop from biting down as I sputtered in laughs and Marco was sighing out.

"I hope so, this is my first time meeting him in person." A shift was made and Marco winced with his head down to the table as he groaned.

"Just now?!" I assumed Haruta kicked him under the table, making me snort as I munched on my food. The blonde hair shifted as Marco soon glared blue eyes to his brother.

"It's none of your business, yoi!"

"It is! You are the one always— _ee_!" I noticed hands move to grasp at his leg with a whine. "Meanie!"

"Quit being nosey!" A pout showed on Haruta at the words spoken to him as I was finished with my first sandwich and munching on my second one with looks to both. The interaction is amusing and reminded me on how I was with my brothers.

"Never, I want to know about him! Especially since Pops is about to rumble the place to the ground with anticipation!"

"You guys need to butt out!"

"No way! Plus, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him." A finger pointed to me as I finished my second sandwich and sipped on my smoothie. Shock was on both as I munched on my French fries with a look to them.

"What? I have a high metabolism." The reply came out as Haruta was soon sputtering with laughs and Marco rolled his eyes with exasperation. I received a message on my phone and checked it to notice a name pop up from text messages. It was that crossdressing guy who wanted to paint me, asking when I would be in the Grand Line area. I mentioned I was today, but can comeback out whenever.

"So how old are you?" The question was from the waiter as I looked over as I was chewing on a fry.

"Please don't answer that." Marco mentioned with fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I showed a pout towards him and hummed out.

"What? Do you have a problem with my age now?" Surprise showed on him as I felt offended that if he was going to be bothered by it, now was the best time to spill.

"It's not that, yoi. I already told you that, but my brother needs to butt out." A growl was heard as he looked to said brother who was staring in questioning to me. I pouted lightly as I took a bite of my fry and soon a loud hum came out.

"Twenty-six?"

"Haruta!" A snort left me as the two were arguing lightly on one being curious and _oh so caring_ while the other looked like he was about to throttle him. I checked my phone, messaging the person to set up a day for the coming weekend and soon Haruta moved to get up.

"Twenty-five?" Serious eyes were to me and soon I stuck my tongue out. "Gah! Tell me! I wanna know!"

"Go back to work already!" The brunette whined in a complaint and soon moved off to go do his job and I was chuckling. Hearing the exasperated sigh had me soon stretch legs to find one of his and wrapped feet around the calf so he could peer to me.

"Shouldn't _you_ be at work?" I smirked playfully as I just kept a hold and he snorted with one returning towards me.

"Its fine, someone owes me for letting him bail work a lot." A snicker left me as I took in the last of my smoothie and looked to my phone for the time.

"I still got an hour to kill before meeting up with my brother." I mentioned as I soon looked to the blonde who was grinning to me.

"Let a native of the city walk you." This chuckle left me as I pulled legs away and shifted in my chair a little.

"When you're ready, Phoenix." I teased and he smirked to me with this look in his eye before he was sliding out of his seat.

"Haruta! Put the bill on me for later!" Surprise was on me as I got up and whined to him with a finger stabbing his shoulder.

"I could have paid real fast, stupid!" I complained to him as he grinned to me and was walking out as the waiter was agreeing with a goodbye; Marco completely ignoring my complaints.

We moved through the city, making me feel nervous and comfortable at the same time. This outing seemed to have turned into a date, if I dare say, and I was ecstatic about it. We talked about things and he pointed out some stuff to tell a little more history on it. Usually Sabo would try to do that while I ignored it all, but I guess I was just so enthralled to actually _hear_ and be _by_ Marco that I soaked it all in like a sponge. It was going amazing and I never wanted to leave his side, even when my time was running out.

"Let me know if you come this way again and I will take you somewhere to fill up your black hole." A finger poked to my stomach and I chuckled whilst staying a relatively good distance to not overcrowd him, but getting my fix of being near him as he led me to the university so I could meet up my brother.

"I'll be back Saturday; told someone I would do something for them." I commented remembering the coming up paint session and he raised an eyebrow in questioning and I stuck my tongue out. "It's nothing important, don't even know if it will go over well or not."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, whatever it is." That brought a bit of relief through me as I grinned and with my body shifting to bump my shoulder into his arm with a chuckle.

"Thanks." I commented as I stared off to the side and hoped he couldn't see my flushed cheeks. We entered the area and I could see my brother ahead and I stopped to smile up at Marco. "You didn't have to walk with me here, you know."

"I wanted to, yoi." That little tick he had at the end was nice to hear and I enjoyed it.

"Then give me your phone number so you can call me some time." I smirked to him with hands in my pockets as I viewed up at him expectantly.

"Of course." The answer made me grin as I had my phone out, exchanging phone numbers with him.

"Ace!" My name had me snap my head to the side to see my brother look to me, eyebrows raised, and I cursed lightly.

"It was nice seeing you, Marco. Talk later?" I was about begging him with my eyes to go and he glanced to my brother who was walking over. "Please, he's _awful_. I'd rather not drag you into this mess."

"Mess of what?" A groan left me as I felt cheeks flaring and I looked to him.

"H-He doesn't like that I am more into older men." I mentioned with an embarrassed look and he rose an eyebrow to me.

"I understand; I'll call you later?" It relieved me as he began to shift away and I beamed him with a grin.

"Yeah! Talk to you later!" Happiness flurried through me as he began walking off and I breathed out for a moment of peace. That shortly ended when Sabo was next to me with a look for an explanation. "It's none of your business, Sab."

"Please tell me you didn't just meet him." A groan left me as he looked to me with a scolding gaze and I whined when he tugged on my ear.

"Let go, stupid! As if I would tell you!" I scowled to him before it formed into a deep pout and he sighed out.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Come on, Sab~!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

When Saturday came around I was over-the-top excited to do this, even though I know it sounds crazy. Most don't just go to some random guy's house to get painted half naked and I thought it was thrilling. Plus, the guy didn't seem bad at all and I showed up to his studio with no problem. Not only that, but I was excited for my lunch date with Marco. You don't know how much I held back a holler of happiness from when he said that officially over the phone.

Now here I was, staring to a dark-haired male in a traditional yukata for a female and had make up on his face. A smile showed wide on his face and hands found my cheeks immediately. I stared to him as brown eyes began to rove over my body and then about squealed in delight.

"I was starting to think you would be another bailer!" Hands moved to grab my wrists as he tugged me into the home and I smiled to him as I kicked the door closed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late, my brother was pestering me this morning." Which was true since Sabo was doing the W's again on leaving the home and needed my transit pass. A hand waved out as he released me to move to the kitchen as I noticed it all to be in one big open space with a loft to the side as I could see the bed up there.

"I'm just glad you are here!" I noticed him begin to place tea cups and a pot on a tray as he moved to the living space area next to the kitchen as the other side mainly showed a place for painting and maybe taking pictures. A hand moved to direct me to sit down on the nice-looking sofa, an antique touch, and I moved to sit next to him. "Here, to calm any nerves you have." He had poured me a cup as I got comfortable and he pointed to my feet. "Go ahead and take those off, get comfortable." This chuckle left me as I did what he said and soon took the cup.

"Thanks, Izo." The name left me as I tested the waters on saying it right and he smiled in confirmation, which made me feel good about that. My eyes moved around the room seeing paintings up and some leaning against the wall and I hummed after swallowing a couple sips. "Did you paint them all? Who took the photos? You?" I noticed the photography photos lingering in areas and he sipped his tea.

"Paintings, yes – they are all mine. One of my brothers takes photos, but he's mainly a chef and does that as a hobby or if he thinks I would enjoy painting something." The words came out as I viewed the room more and smiled to him.

"They are very beautiful."

"I would hope so." The playful scoff came out as he swatted a hand to my arm and I laughed lightly. "Now," he began to move to the studio side with an easel already up and I noticed the table next to it being of paints and charcoal. "When you are finished, strip to your underwear." A hand was waving out as he went to a trunk to the side as he seemed to be searching through clothes. This chuckle left me as I finished drinking my beverage and was soon standing, stripping the shirt off. "Oh goodness, I'm glad it's real." A laugh left me as I noticed eyes to me and a hand to his chest and I rubbed at my ribs.

"As real as can be!" I mentioned whilst setting my shirt to the couch as I worked on my shorts.

"You are going to be perfect for my bad boy look, too bad Jozu didn't let me borrow his motorcycle for this." A small chuckle left me as I had socks off and my clothes were to the side as I moved over to him as he held up clothes. "Good to know you're not shy."

"Meh, you get over that once you get asked a lot for pictures of your 'hot bod'." A short chortle left him as he moved to hold up clothes in questioning before tossing them back in and soon a bright orange hat was tossed to me. This grin found me as I placed it on with a finger moving it up in place. "Oh, this is cool looking!"

"It was a gag gift from my brother, but it definitely suits you." Izo let a finger tap to his chin in thought as he eyed my body as I stood there with fists to my hips and gazed out the big windows to view part of the city as he was on the sixth floor of the building. "Take the hat and put it over your crouch." I looked back to him before taking the hat off and moved it to have a grip on the top of the cowboy hat. Izo tilted his head as he shifted a little side to side before humming. "Do a sexy pose." A laugh left me before shifting to hand through my hair as I tilted my body a bit and showed a smirk. "Perfect. This will work fantastic!"

"Good to know I can do something."

"Oh please, that picture you have on your account is divine enough, but I will save something like that for another time so I can take a picture, but better." A finger was pointing over to the black background drop and I moved to it whilst spinning the hat with fingers catching along the brim.

"I'm pretty psyched to see how I look as a painting."

" _You_ are? I am! I haven't had a good model in a while and it's tiring convincing any of my brothers!" A light laugh left me as I moved to stand and he had to help direct me, whilst backing up to check by his easel before it was all set. "I will let you know when to do that sexy smirk, for now just hold that, but let me know if you need to rest."

"Sure." I agreed as he began work with his stereo being turned on. Surprisingly, the music was a mix of classical to rock to even pop and I enjoyed some of the songs.

Izo had already warned me that it was going to take a while to do this and that a possible chance of a couple of his brothers stopping in to grab something from him. After a while though, he couldn't take the silence and was chattering to me about all sorts of things. It was fun, even though I was a bit cramped from being in my position for so long. The door had opened, once he was getting to more of the detail and he complained out.

"Shut the hell up! I'm working!" Izo merely shouted in anger and I didn't dare move from my spot.

"Oh~! You got a pretty hot model this time, Izo!" A joyous tone left someone and I soon heard a confused noise.

"Ace?!" My head snapped over in surprise as a certain brunette soon snapped hands over his mouth as I noticed the others look to him.

"You know him?" Izo asked in surprise before waving a hand to me. "Take a break." A sigh of relief left me and I soon pointed a finger over at Izo with a confused noise leaving me.

"Wait, you said brothers, right?" I looked to Izo for confirmation, receiving a nod, and I opened my mouth before shutting lips and did that a couple times.

"How do you know each other?" The auburn-haired male gazed in confusion and Izo was sharing a very curious gaze between the two of us.

"Oh goodness, I am not getting cleaning duty!" Haruta shook his head and I laughed out at remembering the words said at the café.

"Wait, cleaning duty?" A look was on Izo as the wheels were turning and I got expectant eyes.

"Don't look at me. I don't think he wanted me to say anything, he hardly let me talk to Haruta." The explanation came out as I twirled the hat in the air, catching along the brim.

"It has to be Marco, isn't it?" I looked to the ceiling with pursed lips and he let out a noise of surprise. "What?! Why didn't you tell me, Haruta?!"

"Nooooo, he's going to make me double clean now! I was set for two months! Don't do this to me!" Haruta whined as I chuckled whilst Izo was next to me with a look and hands were to my cheeks.

"You're too adorable for him and I thought you said you were 21?"

"I am 21!" I complained out as he was a little surprised and glanced to Haruta.

"So, that's why he didn't tell me!" Confusion was on me as I viewed Izo in concern and then whined to get out of the hold. A pout showed when he pulled away and I crossed arms.

"Age is just a number." This huff left me as I gave a serious look and they were surprised.

"It's not that, we were surprised. Marco hasn't dated in a while because of that. He's paranoid on his age, so we didn't think he would go for someone younger."

"He didn't seem paranoid when I asked and if anything, I was more concerned he would turn away when I said my age. Most guys' kind of block me when they find out that I am just legal enough to drink." The words left me as Izo was soon humming with a look to me and grasped his chin.

"So, you're Hazard?" The question came out as I soon flipped the hat onto my head with a grin.

"Yeah."

"And FireFist?"

"Yep."

I kept my serious look to him as he seemed to be thinking on some things. I merely stayed quiet with arms crossing again as I tilted my head in curiosity and Izo just seemed to view me before hands found my cheeks again whilst swirling them around. A complaint left me as I fended him off and protected my cheeks for the time being. The auburn-haired male was walking into view beside Izo, dragging Haruta along, with this big grin.

"I was wondering who was making our blondie blush!" A laugh was leaving him as I was a little surprised on those words. _I made Marco blush?_

"Oh, Thatch…" Izo spoke out with a smirk and was pointing to the couch. "Go wait on the couch until I am done. You are free to go Haruta, you were never here." The brunette let out a cheer and was hugging the crossdresser and soon began to the door.

"Thank you, Izo! I promise to do anything!" The door was closed so fast that I could barely register what happened.

"Goodness, Thatch, you never come by alone." Izo began playfully talking and I chuckled at that before noticing the auburn-haired man move to the couch with hands out with a shrug.

"Everyone was busy!" As Thatch talked, Izo pointed to me as he went to his easel and I removed the hat to shift it back.

"Let me just get these details done." The crossdresser commented as he did movements with his hands to show me to shift a bit. I had my hand back into my hair as I was tilted and he smiled. "Now give me the face again." The way to get my smirking face was imagining the first time I saw Marco's and mine easily appeared in a cocky way. "Perfect, hold it." Izo began again as continued his work where he left off and after a while he told me I could relax my face now.

Thatch decided to tell some jokes and I would shake lightly with laughter as I tried not to move. We were talking as I could from my spot and Izo was chortling along in the humor. They tried squeezing some questions out of me and I was just vague on certain things. I was glad they were taking it well that their brother was dating someone younger, unlike my brother. Sabo was still bugging me on who I was talking with that day and was trying to be all caring, but it was ridiculous.

"Finished!" Izo tossed his brush down with hands beginning to clap and I put the hat on my head as I moved around to see it. Thatch was there with a whistle as I moved around to look at the easel and was grinning.

"Oh my gods, Izo! That's incredible!" I mentioned as the door was being knocked on, Thatch moving to get it.

"You were such a great model!" Arms were around my shoulders as he began swaying me around and I was laughing whilst patting to his arms.

"Ah! Come on, Izo!" The laugh was leaving me as he released me to have hands mushing my cheeks and I complained.

"You're such a cutie, Ace!" I wailed arms out as he began to pinch and I made my escape with a whine, but couldn't help my grin.

"Wha—?" I heard the voice and soon looked over as I noticed blue eyes gleaming to me and automatically flickered to my body. My cheeks flushed as I soon gripped at the strings on the hat with a nervous smile. "You were the model?"

"Izo is your brother?" I asked out in a pout and this slight flush appeared on him as he rubbed fingers to his chin.

"I have a lot of brothers, yoi…"

"So, my suspicions were correct when you called him Hazard." When Izo mentioned that, I had a feeling that he may had suspicions, but probably didn't think on it until Haruta showed up. "Why haven't I found you on daybook?" A finger was pointed to Marco who was tearing his eyes from my body and looking to his brother.

"I blocked you." This snort left me as I tried not to laugh out and Izo pulled the brim of my hat down. A complaint left me as I soon moved it with both hands and looked to him with a pout.

"I'm not the one that blocked you!" The whine left me as he showed a smile of amusement and soon Marco was moving towards us with eyes finding mine. "Oh! Let me get dressed! I'm hungry!" I cheered lightly as I began moving to the clothes and stopped by the couch with a look back. "Izo! Can I keep this cool hat?!"

A hand waved out, "go ahead."

"Ha! I knew someone would appreciate my gifts!" Thatch claimed as he came over as I pulled on my shorts and was grinning to him.

"It's awesome and Izo even said it suited me!" I mentioned to Thatch as we began chattering as I was pulling on socks and we shoved to each other.

"Awe, look, they're bonding!" Izo commented as I was fully dressed and looking to the other two as the hat hung to my back. This exasperated noise left Marco, but a smirk showed to me as I grinned.

"I'm hungry!"

"Come here, blackhole." A chuckled left me as I went up to Marco and smiled to Izo.

"Just let me know if you need someone else again! I had fun!" Surprise was there on the dark-haired male before he was grinning.

"Yes! An official model! I am getting a picture of you sort of like your profile picture next!"

"What? No, you're not, yoi." The words left Marco quickly with a hard stare and I was surprised.

"Oh, honey, you know I would be keeping him covered." A flush appeared on the blonde as he scowled to his brother who was giggling behind a hand in amusement. "I'll save that for after you tw—!"

"Izo!" The name was raised in embarrassment and I laughed with hands moving the hat on my head as I grinned to Marco who was trying to resist that embarrassed look.

"Hun-gry!" Blue eyes noticed my way of distracting from the subject at hand, for his sake since I was more than lewd enough to join in, but this is my second time seeing him in person. I'm fast paced when it comes to relationships, mostly due to my high sex drive, but I didn't want to rush it with him and lose a chance of _actually_ being with him.

"Right, right, we're going."

"Why don't you guys come by my restaurant?" Shock was in me as Thatch was moving up beside Izo with a grin and thumb pressing to his chest. "I can whip you guys something up."

"Are you sure you want to take on a big order?" Marco asked out and this slight flush was to my cheeks as I kicked to a calf with a pout.

"Shut up, stupid. I have a high metabolism."

"An ungodly one, that is most appreciated." Eyebrows shifted as he made a flirty comment and I chuckled with a grin.

"I take that as a challenge!" Thatch claimed proudly and I laughed at his pose with a hand pointing out.

"Fine." The blonde agreed reluctantly before pointing to his other brother. "You are _not_ coming, at all. Not even a different table, yoi." This huff left the artist as he crossed arms in disappointment.

"Doesn't matter, I'll message Ace about it later." Izo mentioned with a hand fanning at his face and Marco looked to him in confusion.

"You already have his number?"

"I've had it for months." Blue eyes stared to me as I stuck my tongue out.

"I have already been planning on being his model a couple months before we started talking." The words left me and that made him seem to understand on why he probably never heard about me in the first place.

"Yeah, and I was being bailed on that whole time!" This exasperated noise left Izo at remembering, but I grinned to him in reassurance.

"Just let me know for another time, Izo."

"Of course. You are absolutely divine for the eyes and adorable to tease." A whine left me on the last part as I soon felt a hand on my shoulder beginning to turn me to the door.

"Food before we never leave." This laugh left me at hearing those words and began moving with a light bounce in my steps as I was excited.

A lunch date with Marco!

**-o-o-o-o-**

The lunch date went _amazing_ , Thatch liking that I was willing to try any cuisines he wanted to test on later dates whenever I come to Grand Line, and Marco was _incredible_ to talk with. It had been odd at first because people stared in confusion towards us since it was a bit more classic type of place where you dress a bit nicer and I was in my usual everyday clothes. Marco commented he liked me that way better and they were jealous that I was being invited in like that. Thatch was the co-owner of the restaurant since their Pops was technically on the property as owner, but his son ran it.

While there, I met Curiel and Vista who were dinning since they were just having lunch, getting away from work. Marco was a bit exasperated on so many of his brothers meeting me, thinking that it was bothering me, but I reassured him it was fine. I knew that even if we didn't work out, I would still aim to be friends because they were great people.

We started planning days to go on dates, mostly me going to Grand Line, and I had to fight to pay for a bill once a while. My brother noticed my plans had a pattern after a month and was bugging on knowing who it was since I never brought Marco to Raftel. It was nerve wracking thinking of my brother meeting the man because I really didn't want to hear what he had to say later. I finally brought it up to Marco, saying to come over to Raftel for a dinner date and he agreed. We kept things steady paced, him fully aware that I may have a high sex drive, but I can resist those things. It was interesting to have the conversation and he was surprised by my bluntness on our third—I think—date and I just wanted things out before we get too deep. So, he was aware that I need to be told firmly if I was pushing it at all in any mannerism, but so far nothing has been said, though I was about dying to kiss him.

Sabo was home for the evening and I had finished getting ready for my date, my brother not aware Marco was coming here. He only gave me a look since he probably figured I was about to leave, not at all rare when leaving a later time to correspond with work schedules. Nerves were spiking through my whole body as I stood in the kitchen, avoiding my brother's eye contact as he was questioning me. I sipped my water before there was a knock on the door. Green eyes widened lightly in surprise and I was moving to the door as he eyed in curiosity. Opening the door, it was Marco with a smile to me as he was in a dark purple long-sleeve, button up shirt and black slacks like what he usually wears, but ditched the jacket and tie since he knew he didn't need them on around me—though he still likes dressing so nicely.

"You find the place alright?" I asked out with a smile and I reluctantly moved to the side to invite him in and he stepped inside.

"Yeah, you gave some good directions." Relief was in me at hearing that and soon he flickered eyes over. "Oh, you must be his brother." I moved to close the door and turned to see my brother move to look at the man, probably recognizing him from that one time.

"I'm Sabo." A hand was out and one found his firmly as they shook.

"Marco." They released as I felt the fluster in my chest as my brother looked to him in questioning.

"How old are you?" An exasperated groan left me as I knew that would be his first question and rubbed to my face.

" _Really_ , Sabo?" I asked with a glare to him and this look was there as he frowned to me.

"I'm just checking since that one jackass practically made you another case file."

"That was _your_ fault!" I snapped back and crossed arms with a stern glare to him.

"Hardly, _you_ hooked up with him." The comeback was there and I grimaced at the remembrance.

"You told me to go out and meet people!"

"Not at bars!"

"I'm thirty, yoi." I was startled as Marco spoke out, seeming to stare to my brother firmly on what he said. Green eyes flickered to me and this exasperated sigh left me as I knew the look. "I do understand how you feel since I have my own brothers, but I would like to let you know that I am dating **Ace** , not _you_." Surprise was on me as I looked to Marco who held a stern posture, business-like, and my brother was shocked. Seeing Sabo stunned, I grinned since if my dates got as far as meeting my brother, they ran when he glared to them or didn't like how he reacted.

Taking this moment, I quickly opened my door again and began pulling Marco out. "Bye, Sabo!" We quickly moved so I could pull shut my apartment with a breath leaving me, starting for the stairs. "Sorry about my brother." I mention as we moved down the steps side by side, enough room to do so since I didn't care for the elevator.

"I'm not worried about it." Blue eyes looked to me in reassurance and I breathed out in relief as we bumped together lightly, passing a floor. "What did he mean by case file?" The curiosity was there and I let out a sigh with a hand rubbing to the back of my head.

"This guy I met one time, I found out that he had a history of domestic violence and it gets worse when drunk…" This grimace was on me in remembrance and let my hand rub to a cheek nervously. Noticing the stop at the bottom of the stairs, I turned to see Marco gazing to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Did he hit you?" My lips pursed with eyes glancing to the stairs in thought and soon began moving out of the apartment complex. He merely followed me as we made it outside, passing some neighbors who greeted me and I did enthusiastically back. Once we were away, heading to his car that I have rode in on a few occasions, we got in. The car was started, but he merely relaxed in his seat and I let out a breath.

"Yes. It was how I found out… Talking to a gossip of the building, he told me about the cases and… I kind of was roped in for a few more times…" Words left me, getting softer at the end as I couldn't look to Marco and I nervously rubbed hands on my thighs with a grimace. A hand grasped one of mine and I watched as fingers laced mine, palm on the back of my hand. The grip was firm and this deep breath came out.

"Don't let me find out who or I am going to hurt someone to near death." Surprise went through me as I soon looked to blue eyes and he held an irritated look before it softened with a smile. "Besides, you're with me now." A thumb rubbed against mine in reassurance and I felt cheeks flush before grinning with a chuckle leaving me. "Now let's feed your endless pit, yoi." A laugh left me as he released my hand to shift gears and we made our way to the diner I suggested.

Marco knew how to make me feel comfortable and I wondered how I got lucky for getting a chance with him. Our date was like usual, being amazing and he even let me play a little more footsie with him at the table. We made sure we were classified as in a relationship, especially when the waitress was trying to flatter me with her shirt seeming to show more cleavage every stop by our table. I had laughed, seeing Marco glare daggers at the woman and grasping my hand finally with a firm look to her was priceless. He had scoffed saying he knew I hadn't even batted an eye, but he didn't like when people looked at his _boyfriend_ in such a way.

That had us quickly discussing it since no one even asked, we just started going on dates and I was having so much fun that I didn't think on it too much. I was happy to know we both felt the same, realizing that the other just fell into the spot without much thought. We just never mentioned it, already thinking it, and saying it out loud made me flustered. Being able to call Marco my _boyfriend_ is awesome and I still couldn't believe such an incredible guy liked me more than just my body. Not that he seemed disappointed from that one time I saw the way he looked to me before I slipped clothes on. Seeing the body in person is a lot different than on camera. Which made me wonder what this divine man looked like underneath those clothes.

We made it back to my apartment as I received a message from Sabo saying he had to run to Koala's for some help. I deciphered that quickly as, _my brother's boyfriend stood up to me and I don't want to show my face right now_ , and was okay with that. Sabo was being an asshole and I didn't appreciate it, neither did Marco, but at least he was chill with it.

"Do you wanna come in for a minute?" I asked as we made it to my door and he stood with an amused smile.

"I assume your brother left."

"He realized that he was being an ass, surprisingly, and bailed probably for the night since he went to Koala's." The words left me as I got the door open and he followed in with feet moving to look around a bit.

"What is that? A bar or something?" A laugh left me as I closed the door and tossed my keys to the side before making my way to the kitchen.

"No, no, that's her name." Surprise was to me with a bit of guilt for assuming a place and I waved a hand out. "Most ask if it's a strip joint, so kudos." I gave a reassuring grin as I pulled out two glasses and he moved into the kitchen with me as I got us some water.

_"_ Really?" Disbelief was a bit there on people assuming such a thing first.

"There is a Chip and Dale's," the words left me with a quirky smirk and shook my hips a little. A laugh left him as I soon handed him a glass and took a sip. "Mh," the hum left me as I swallowed and soon set my glass down with my head tilting to him. "Speaking of males stripping," a snort left him at me saying that before eyeing me, "I have yet to see this off." My hand tugged his shirt and an eyebrow raised as I pouted to him.

"I bet my shirts make you feel restrained since you _hardly_ keep yours on." The remark made me whine with arms crossing and lean back against the counter.

"Shirts are stupid, especially that one." My finger stabbed in his direction and he chuckled whilst taking a drink.

"I have a feeling if I take my shirt off you won't be able to keep your hands off me." A bit of surprise was through me as suggestive eyes were to me, making me shift a little as it felt like a challenge.

_I like that._

"I can hardly do that now." I remarked with a smirk and he chortled lightly before the glass was set down. Noticing the posture relax, I was going to let myself shift before he did first and was in front of me.

Blood thundered through my veins, my breath picking up a little as I looked up at him. The body drew near, hands finding the counter and he was smirking the whole time. My fingers twitched as I resisted the urge to rip open his shirt and blue orbs watched me in amusement. A slight growl left me as I gripped his shirt and pulled him down for our lips to meet and he groaned with lips pressing aggressively back. Neither of us moved hands as we kissed passionately with my tongue swiping his lips to have his come play and I closed eyes to relish in it.

A moan left me when we deepened to have tongues lashing and exploring each other's mouths. My fingers gripped, trembling lightly at my resistance and merely focused on our battle. It didn't matter to me who showed to be on top, but I don't back down easily and he noticed as I was pressed back into the counter more. Our bodies stayed relatively close, but didn't rest against one another, my hands providing a border. A slight high was in me as I soon quivered and we pulled apart for air, feeling his breaths linger a bit on my cheek.

"That makes two of us then..." The words made me groan as I didn't want to imagine his hands on me right now. I mean, of course I want him touching all over me, but it wasn't helping my restraint. A breathless chuckle left him as we calmed down and I looked to him with a pout.

"As if I'm going to give in first," amusement was there in his eyes as he smirked whilst humming lightly with lids going halfway.

"You partially did."

"It's only your shirt." I clarified as he chuckled some more with lips pressing to mine more gently than our previous moment. It was very much welcomed as I joined it with my body relaxing and never knew how sensual it could be just like this.

A chiming was heard from near us and lips pulled from mine as he let out a sigh of annoyance. This chuckle left me, recognizing it was a message from his phone and he shifted to pull out his phone to look to it with blue eyes staring lazily. Whilst he checked and answered the message, I noticed the two piercings gleaming to me and this grin was on me. Hands shifted to tug his shirt more as lips found the hoops and his breath hitched as I let my tongue swipe along his earlobe. A light curse left him as I heard the keys being typed on and I continued my mouth work on his ear, enthralled with the piercings before shifting lips to kiss under his ear with small nips.

The sound of his phone hitting the counter was there before he shifted, a short complaint leaving me as he was shifted away. Fingers gripped his shirt as I gasped at the feel of wet lips along my neck, teeth scraping teasingly. A fire flared through my veins as I tried to control myself from gripping his hips. I just wanted to rock against him, _so badly_ , but restrained as I tilted slightly for him. Lips kissed to my skin, a chiming hitting the air again, but he continued around my pulse. A groan left me softly as I swallowed the lump in my throat and another chime was there. This frustrated breath came out as I heard the scrapping of his phone and he shifted away to look at the device.

"You can go if you need to," I mention casually and he shifted back a little, a bit of guilt in his eyes as he peered to me before his phone with a frown.

"Thatch and Izo are having another petty fight."

"And Vista or Jozu are having a hard time keeping from them throwing any of the dishes?" The question left me with a smile and he snorted out with a smile back to me.

"Bingo."

"Then you should go before your Pops gets upset, _again_ , about getting new dishes— _again_. Though I wonder why you have your own place…" This chuckle left him as he shifted back, my fingers releasing him, missing the warmth already. A hand was cupping my cheek as he shifted to press lips to mine in a short kiss that showed as much passion in it like the other one just minutes ago. Lips pulled away as he viewed down to me, eyes doing that crinkle I was starting to love even more, and those lips showing a fond smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Ace."

"It can't be easy having a shit ton of siblings." His face shifted as he sputtered out a laugh and I moved arms around his neck whilst pressing my chest to him. "Just use me against Izo since he is supposed to paint me again next week." Eyebrows shifted in interest and hummed with a smirk as lips pressed chastely to mine a few times.

"Mh, perfect." A chuckle left me as arms were around my waist, careful to set in place and I began shifting us to the door. This light laugh left him as I pulled him down for chaste kisses, not being able to get enough, and he returned them. "I will," _kiss,_ "definitely message," _kiss,_ "you later, yoi." A firm kiss was there this time as we made it to the door—kudos to us for not tripping though we came close—and I grinned up at him.

"Try not to throw your brothers out the office window." We laughed together, reminding us of when he would take pictures and mention it. I reluctantly let go as I moved to open the door and he grasped my hand with another kiss finding me. A thrum was through me as I hummed and was smiling when he pulled back to open the door. "I'll talk to you later, Marco."

"Until later." This smile was on him as he moved out the door and I waved to him as he went to the stairs. When he disappeared around the corner, I moved back in whilst closing my apartment door and was practically glowing. This giggle was leaving me as I moved to the kitchen with a bounce in my step. Reaching the area, my body shifted to the counter to lean on it. Elbows found the surface, supporting my chin on hands, and I let my mind wonder.

_I got to kiss Marco!_

We had realized we had already established each other as being in a relationship and then we kissed! How could I not be happy about that? I was practically jittering all over the place from it, even though I didn't get to see under his shirt. That's fine though, I could wait on that since I really need to anyways. Besides, I was happy to know he wanted to kiss me just as much since we couldn't keep our lips apart from one another.

It was probably a good thing his brothers messaged him, I was starting to lose my mind and close on the verge of being in his pants; which would have been a big no-no. The last thing I need to do is rush Marco and practically go in reverse with him. I would still want to be friends, but I really don't want to fuck this up. Out of all the guys I have been with, Marco has been the top best and I was a bit surprised. I hadn't thought I would find someone to be like that with me and the thought of my damn self fucking it up made me on edge sometimes.

Just one step at a time.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm sorry for being an ass." My brother finally decided to apologize after school the following day of my date night and right before my shift.

"A giant asshole." I corrected the blonde who gave a look with green eyes, but then sighed out in exasperation.

"I really am, Ace. I just don't like seeing you get let down all the time." Concern showed and I frowned a bit as I crossed arms with eyebrows furrowed.

"I have yet to complain about Marco about anything, right?" The question made him a bit surprised with a thought and soon a bit of fault was there. "I wanted to introduce him to you, not accidentally run into you like all the times before." I told him with my frown staying and soon let out a breath. "It's very important to me to have you know who I am with Sabo, and I figured since things have been going so great that you want to meet the guy who was making me happy." This guilt-ridden face pulled completely onto him and let out a sigh with a hand ruffling his hair.

"I… I appreciate it…" A light smile was showing and I returned it before shifting to pull him into a hug. "Sorry… I just worry about you, especially from that one guy." This light laugh left me as we pulled away and I grinned to him.

"Don't worry, Marco was about ready to go beat someone up after I told him about that." Surprise showed before some confusion as eyebrows shifted and I knew he was questioning on why I mentioned it. "You said something about another case file and he asked, so I told him." Understanding showed before smiling at the thought of Marco agreeing with him and he hummed lightly.

"I guess he isn't so bad… yet."

"Come on, Sabo!" A laugh left him as we hugged again before I was moving. "Let's do lunch tomorrow if you can pull away?"

"Yeah, I will let you know later or in the morning."

"See ya!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nerves shot all over the place since Marco mentioned that we would be doing something a little different tonight. After a few more weeks of the whole Sabo starting to like my boyfriend, he finally asked if I would come to the family dinner. I was thrilled, of course, and since he asked in person, I had kissed him until we were about falling over onto my couch. We were doing great and I was practically patting myself on the back for doing such a great job on keeping it in my pants.

Izo still got to paint me, taking Marco's threat seriously on losing a client he exceptionally enjoys painting. Thatch was starting to even swing by to do photos for his brother since he felt inspired with me and was slowly convincing Jozu to borrow his motorcycle for at least a photoshoot. Most of the time I was clothed for the sessions, sometimes underwear, but it was just what Izo was feeling that day. I think he mentioned something about sleep wear next time in his muttering when painting last session. It seems I have become popular with his sells and one has made it to a gallery; which meant I was half naked in a gallery somewhere, _ha_!

Getting a pass for the transit shuttle was one of the best ideas when I started to date Marco. It was a lot to get for the year, but totally worth it! My stop showed as I moved to the door as it began to slow down and I was standing with others now. People moved in the bustle of everything as soon as the doors opened and I could slip through to make my way to the exit. I got my phone out to let Marco know I was a bit early, the shuttle was ahead of schedule because of the construction going on at one of the platforms in another town. Once sending the message, I waited to the side of the entrance with hands going above my head to stretch with my body leaning a bit.

"Sweet ink!" Surprise was through me as I shifted to view into grey eyes that gleamed in pure joy.

"Oh, thanks!" I mentioned whilst pulling my shirt up a bit so the redhead could see somewhat better and I could tell he was an older gentleman, but very much had a childish characteristic. "Wanna see most of it?"

"Stole the words from my mouth!" A laugh left him and I was a bit interested on how he got those three scars over his eye. Nonetheless, I shifted to pull my shirt all the way up to above the head of the phoenix and he whistled. "That's impressive!"

"I hope so!" We laughed as I pushed my shirt back down and he put his hand out.

"Name's Shanks!"

"Ace!" I replied as he stood with me, chattering about random things that dealt with Grand Line more and I figured he was from around here. He mentioned that he was after a bit and said he just got off since a friend of his lived in Foosha. We talked about my hometown and how we both know Makino before realizing something.

"No way! Your little Ace?! Along with Luffy and… Sabo is it?" Surprise was on me as he knew me and both of my brothers' names.

"Yeah! Are you the one who would drink all her rum?!"

"I knew she complained about it!" We laughed as he patted a hand to my shoulder and it was crazy how small of a world this is. "You all have matured a lot! Those pictures were when you stood to my hip!"

"Careful, I might get taller than you!"

"Doubt it!" An arm was over my shoulders as he ruffled my hair and I was laughing out. My phone played out and I looked to it in curiosity as Shanks pulled away and was humming out in thought as I noticed Marco mention of being almost here.

"Oh, he's almost here."

"Who? One of your brothers?"

"No, my boyfriend." A bit of surprise was there before laughing with a hand to my shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad I could keep you company!"

"Aye, thanks!" I flickered eyes over seeing a certain blonde staring to Shanks in surprise and confusion. "Ah, Marco!" A holler left me as I grinned and soon began moving forward. "Bye, Shanks! We should share a drink at Makino's some time!" I spoke out, a few steps going backwards as he stared to me with a grin with grey eyes curiously flickering behind me.

"Sure thing, Ace!" A wave was back to me as I turned and soon grasped to Marco's hand as I began walking with him.

"What was that about?" Marco asked in curiosity as we moved along the sidewalk and I grinned up at him.

"Someone who knows a friend of mine." I mention, feeling his hand grip mine lightly as we made it to the car, me parting to get in. "Makino, that bartender I told you about," I looked to Marco as we got in the vehicle and he nodded after sitting down. "Yeah, she used to complain about some guy who would come drink all her rum and I guess told stories of my brothers and I since he recognized the name finally." My seat belt was tugged on, but a hand gripped my shirt collar and I was turned to have lips to mine. A moan left me as I shifted to press into it before he pulled back with a smile. "I don't know what that was about, but I likey~!" I wiggled eyebrows playfully and he snorted before letting me get my seatbelt on.

"Well if you have drinks with him, I urge you to not indulge his curiosity about me." Eyes went to the road as he began pulling out of the station parking lot and I hummed in curiosity. "We dated a few years ago, yoi."

"Huh," a sound of pure surprise and amusement was there. Eyes found me in slight confusion and I pursed lips lightly. "What? Do you want me to be jealous of someone you dated years ago?"

"I guess not."

"I mean, unless you are still flirting then I don't care." I remarked with arms crossing and gave a pout whilst leaning to peer up at him.

"Most definitely _not_." This twitch of his face was there as if remembering something and I chuckled lightly.

"Good." My hand moved to grip at his inner thigh and he tensed in surprise as I was humming out with a foot crossing over the other. "Plus, I'm with you so no need to worry." A smile was on me as I could practically tell he was worried on the case of being out with the man even if it's just simple drinks. "I may be hyper active, but I can control myself to one person." My thumb rubbed his thigh as I soon felt his hand entwine with my fingers as he moved our hands to be on my thigh. This tension was in me as I had realized what I did without thinking and he was letting out a breath.

"Please don't turn me on before my family dinner." I was surprised on that response before grinning that he didn't dislike it, just not right now. A chuckle left me as my legs swayed back and forth with a grin.

"Sorry!" I spoke out cheekily and he snorted at that before focusing more on his driving again.

We pulled up to the home, being a large family home and was surprised on how many cars were parked, taking up the curb and a couple in the yard as well. Those nervous flutters were back, making me grip his hand with legs pressing together as he began to park the car. A reassuring squeeze of his hand was there as he put the car in park and I looked to him.

"They are going to love you, yoi." This heat flourished to cheeks as I smiled from the words and he gave a smile back to show he meant it.

A nod left me as he soon moved to get out and I soon took in a deep breath before following. Just from where we parked by the driveway, the house was letting out loud voices of chatter and I stayed close to my boyfriend as he rested a hand to my back for comfort. I was a bundle of nerves waiting to snap and bail because I was just so anxious to meet his whole family in one setting, _including_ his father.

"Ace!" Hearing my name, Haruta was bounding down the stairs of the porch and I noticed some people from open windows gazing out.

"Haruta!" I greeted the brunette as he tackled me to the ground in a hug and we rolled a few times. Laughter left us as we sat up and I shoved at him playfully as he initiated it. I soon shifted up as he grasped my arm to drag me and I quickly grabbed Marco with a grin. A complaint left him, but didn't last long as we moved to the home where Izo and Thatch were there to greet me first. I greatly appreciated seeing familiar faces first before I was in the fray of things.

"Pops is in the dining hall!" Thatch mentioned as Haruta claimed of finding Namur. Marco was leading me to by the stairs that were right in front of the door and stayed along the somewhat narrow hall. The house was loud and lively as most gave curious glances our way from when we passed doorways, some showing a surprised expression, and I merely kept a smile.

"You're doing great." Words were to me as I looked up to Marco and gave a pure smile of gratitude since I was practically jumping in nerves. That reassuring hand on my lower back brought comfort and I stayed by him as we moved through a door frame.

A bountiful laugh was there, practically shaking the home as we moved into the room as a broad man was at the end of the table. A white moustache showing as a crescent above his open mouth as he was laughing whilst pounding a hand to the table, the two others on either side in a chair doing the same. A black bandana was on his head and I could tell he had hair back in a ponytail, it was light, but I couldn't tell if it was blonde with grey or not. Grey eyes found us immediately after he relaxed from his laugh and we were moving towards him.

"Marco, my boy!" I could practically feel my boyfriend relaxing next to me as I flickered eyes up to see him smiling fondly.

"Hey, Pops." The greeting returned as we stopped next to his chair and I smiled as a hand was in mine. "This is Ace."

"About time you came by, son!" Grey eyes were to me as he was grinning with a rumbling chuckle and I grinned at the response.

"Blame Marco." I used my free hand to point and that made him laugh harder as blue orbs were giving me a look. A grin was on me of innocence as my boyfriend snorted with a smile and gripped my hand.

"See, I told you he was adorable!" Izo claimed as he snuck in from the side with a hand grasping to my cheek and I whined lightly.

"Izo!" The complaint left me and then he pulled me into his arms with sways.

"Come with me, cutie!"

"Gah!" Laughter was heard with Marco groaning since he knew it was hard to peel his brother from me once he had a hold.

My head was swarming with names before an hour had passed and I had told Marco at some point that I wasn't going to remember. He laughed and told me that it would take time, but knew I would get it down after a while. Hearing that made me happy because that meant he was planning to be with me for a long while, at least. The family did seem to like me a lot, mostly poking at their brother who always mentioned how he was married to his work. When my boyfriend wasn't around, they would mention how they wondered where I have been since I fit him perfectly. That made me assume they weren't aware on my age and mainly laughed it off.

Pops, being told to call him that, had known my age already and was still very joyful to thank me for making Marco look so happy in a while. The man even talked to me about all kinds of things, the world he has seen and places that even Marco hasn't gone yet. The mention of coming along was there and I was surprised by that and merely said it depended. In a way, I think Pops knew that I was still very nervous about everything and he made sure I was feeling comfortable.

Haruta and Namur had me engaging into some mischief that even made Marco complain, but good heartedly as he would give me a kiss after scolding me. It made me laugh, but feel even more loved and Thatch had joined in along with Jiru. I met this Jozu finally with Izo who had refound me at some point and dragged me off. The motorcycle was gorgeous and we ended up talking bikes for a bit with Atmos and Blenheim joining in once realizing I knew a bit about them from tinkering in a garage when I worked a part time job in high school.

They figured a rough estimate on my age, I could tell since I let it slip on talking about how I decided on skipping college and being a working person. Mentioning about my brother who shared an apartment with me and how he had some ways to go in his law career. When I talked about Sabo, I mentioned of him being in his third year and that _I_ was the older sibling by a few months. That was like a big indication that I didn't even catch onto, but they only showed a bit of surprise and made no comment on it. They didn't make me feel awkward either, smiling and enjoying our talk.

Then it happened, I wanted Marco's shirt off more than anything when Curiel mentioned about Marco having his own tattoo on his _chest_. I was surprised, which in turn shocked them since I did a flashy display of my tattoo to most of the family. That had Bay—the family's doctor who is also a good friend—asking to see it again, no shame of holding my shirt up to look at my chest as I laughed the whole time. Of course, Marco scolded her once it got around and she swatted a hand to him as she had finally released me. It was funny seeing them banter lightly and I stared to his chest in wonder.

_That shirt was going to have to go._

**-o-o-o-o-**

We went back to Marco's townhome that wasn't too far down the road and were on his couch. The place is already familiar to me as we have been here a few times for just a simple movie night. I waited for us to relax somewhat, my belly practically swollen with food as I rested against his shoulder. Marco seemed so relaxed at what happened over dinner and I could tell he must be the most relieved that his family liked me. Once I was content, I shifted to be on my knees with a look to him and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Off." My hand tugged at his shirt and this amused chuckle left him as he shifted, but only to relax back more.

"Oh?"

"I wanna see it, show me." I scooted to be resting on my legs and hands tugged to his button-up shirt, a warning in my eyes that I would pop buttons off.

"Who told you?" A curious look was there and I stuck my tongue out with one eye closed in a flash.

"One of your brothers." This smug grin was on me and this snort was there with eyes rolling, but that smile showed amusement. A hum left me as I soon shifted carefully before straddling over his legs with a grin up at him. "I'll just do what I want then since you're not protesting." I remarked in a smug tone as he had yet to move and stop me.

Fingers worked on his shirt buttons with my blood pumping as he was letting me do it with a smirk on lips. It filled me with a delightful thrum as I started to notice ink and was leaning a bit to the side as I pulled at his shirt to get the buttons and was already grinning at the sight of the tattoo. The shirt was pushed to the sides as I felt a sense of pleasure there to reveal it and fingers trailed along the swirls of blue and yellow and even some red ink. A phoenix rising-up his chest was perfect on him and I pressed hands fully to him.

Hands found my face as I had to tear eyes away and soon I was pulled forward for a kiss. A hum left me as I closed my eyes and moved arms around his neck as I pressed for more. His hands moved to grip my hips as he yanked me full against him and caused me to let out a startled gasp. Lips waited to press with mine again with our tongues shifting out to play and I held onto him tightly with a tilt of my head. My legs shifted a bit as I felt riled in my body and fingers were under my shirt lining up along my hips.

A moan left me as he had hands along my sides and I rocked against him. His breath hitched as we stopped kissing for a moment and I shifted to let lips find his neck with kisses nipping to skin. A groan was leaving him as my hands shifted along his chest again before suddenly a startled noise left me as I was moved to rest along the couch. Lips found my neck as he sucks to parts of it and I tilted my head back with a gasp and legs wrapping around his waist, glad I had shoes off. Hands tugged on my shirt and I soon shifted to let him pull it off and I was panting as he viewed down to me with blue eyes flaring in desire.

My hands grasped his face as I pulled him down for a kiss and he moaned as fingers trailed my torso. Fingers dipping along muscles that rippled in a tremble of being touched and I moaned as he caressed my body. He pulled his mouth away as he viewed to my heated face as fingers began to pinch a little to my nipples. A tremble left me with eyes closing shyly as I gasped out and had my head away as I tried to keep myself cooled a bit. Lips kissed to one of my cheeks as fingers played with hardened nubs and I bit my lip with a quiver of how sensitive they feel. No one's _really_ played with them before, so the new sensation was very welcoming especially since it was Marco doing it.

" _A-Ahh_ ," a jerk of my body left me as his mouth was messing with one of them and I gripped to his sleeves on his biceps. Teeth tugged, making me let out a breathy gasp as I strained my throat from being too vocal. I wasn't sure on if he cared for such a thing and I soon moved the back of my hand to my mouth with my head still to the side.

My moans were made against my skin as fingers teasingly trailed my happy trail and I inhaled shakily as my mind swarmed. My legs shifted as I let heels rest to his butt so I could shift him closer so my body could rock into his. A groan was there as he shifted to lean more into my body to grind against me. My hand moved from his bicep to his head as I gripped to blonde hair. He shifted his hand that was trailing to grip my hip so he could enjoy the grinding of our confined erections. The other hand that was on my chest moved to grip my hand away from my mouth and pin it above my head. A gasping breath left me as I arched against him, feeling the boiling in my body as I loved the feeling of our bodies this close and didn't want it to end.

" _A-aah! Mn, haa_!" Lips trembled as he gripped to one of my butt cheeks and teeth scraped my neck. My hand moved to pull at his shirt as my head went back with gasping breaths as I could hardly contain myself as he grinds vigorously against me before I heard this low growl like noise.

A startled moan left me as his hand shifted to press my abdomen down and his other one moved as well. Fingers tugged on my shorts, making my heart race even more, and clothes were pulled down on to free me. A jolt went through me with a tight grip and yank of his shirt as I felt his hand grip both of our cocks together. His head was leaned down towards my chest, pressing against it with lips sucking to a pectoral as I was arched and let toes curl inward.

"M-Marco, _mmnn_ — _fuck_!" The curse left me as I moved hands to grip onto his back as his hand pumped our lengths. My hips continued to thrust into the hold and I heard him lowly moan as lips found my neck again to breath hotly there. My eyes closed as I moaned with my body moving and fingers kept their grasp so I could arch a bit more into him. " _Aaaah, ah_!" Groans followed as his other hand moved behind my body and fingers gripped into my hair.

Strands were pulled on as I moaned with that bundling in my abdomen building up as it felt amazing having his hand rub in a harsh rhythm with his own cock practically frotting me. Legs shifted as I pressed them tightly against him, crying out in surprise and I couldn't hold back my orgasm. It made me spasm with my body jerking with small cries leaving me as I couldn't hold it in. Fingers pulled on his shirt as I gasped for breaths and felt the tight hold in my hair pull as he groaned into my ear. Feeling the warm cum splatter to my stomach along with mine had me know he came as well, especially when he relaxed his body with pants against my neck.

This grin found me in delight, enjoying my high as I moved hands to his head, massaging there. A low groan left him as I noticed as he wilted a little at the feel and I chuckled. Our breaths were gathered now, but I continued the gesture with legs shifting to have feet resting over his calves. A hand was to the couch cushion as he shifted a little, lips finding my neck and I breathed in with a hum as I liked feeling those feather touches.

"You should probably borrow my shower…" The comment made me chuckle as he shifted back, his other hand still hovering between us.

"Sure," I agreed as I was still practically thrumming in delight. As I shifted a little, I could feel him stare to my body and I noticed a smirk on his lips. Amusement found me on seeing that as I shifted to get up, not even trying to cover since these were my only clothes. I was now standing and soon lean with hands grasping his face to kiss him. I pulled back to hover lips and I gave him a tempting stare. "Next time you should leave a mark on me." A smirk was on me as I pulled away, noticing that I successfully got lightly tinted cheeks from him, and began for his stairs.

"Damn, brat!" Feet moved behind me, making a laugh leave me playfully as I moved up the steps to his room. We found his bedroom as he pinned me to wall and lips found my shoulder, as close to my neck without it being on it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AWOL* _is a military term for Absent Without Leave. So basically Roger disappeared._**

**Mydaybook*** _**is in reference to a dating website I had used to be on like years ago. I just changed one word in it because I wanted to be a bit different.** _


End file.
